Random thing
by Lilacpaw of PokeClan
Summary: This isn't really a story-it's for me to test things with. ... Is that allowed? I didn't see any rules about it.. Anyway if you wanna read go ahead.


As a result of her extreme laziness, Lilac has just got to editing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once upon a time, a random blueberry appeared, went skateboarding down the ramp and landed in a bush and BURST WIDE OPEN, STAINING EVERYONE IN BLUEBERRYVILLE!

"Gosh..."

Randommon was staring down the slope. "A FAT, OVERSIZED, BLUEBERRY CRASHED?"

he turned to his partner. "U MAD, BRO?"

Trolliemon shrugged. "That's what THEY told us."

Both Digimon stopped and shuddered. "OMIGOSH, THEY. The almighty THEY."

Then, distracted from their apparently pointless rescue mission since the target was a blueberry, they erected a shrine there and then, in commemoration of the almighty THEY.

And by THEY, i mean THEY. So there.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO FATTIES SAY YOU DID?" boomed one of the almighty THEYs.

Randommon and co. bowed down so low Trolliemon could see the exact amount of bacon crisps on the floor.

"IDK!" screamed Randommon so girlishly it was hard to believe he was a guy.

"NOW YOU MUST ALL GO DIE IN THE PIT OF HORROR!" THEY pointed a finger/claw/deformed hand to a random hole in the ground.

"NOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuu…"

Meanwhile, in the battle cats' lair in Japan, Ninjey was moping around.

Axey found him and slapped his face. "WAKE UP YOU FOOL! IT'S TIME TO CONQUER THE WORLD!" Axey then continued to make and extremely disturbing laugh.

"DAWWWW! BUT I DONT LIKE THE WORLD!" Ninjey pouted and made a very cute puppy dog face.

Axey stared at him for a few more seconds before turning away. "Too...cute…"

In the meantime, Sergeant Macho was asking The Giant Naked Guy, aka Mystical Giant Cat, lots of questions.

"Why do you walk so slowly?"

"BECAUSE I LOOK GOOD DOING IT!" TGNG roared.

"Specify?"

"RESPECT MY PECS!"

"Why are you always shouting?" Sergeant Macho deadpanned.

"I AM A MYSTICAL BEING! NOW SHOW ME WHERE THE TOILET IS!"

(Me: THE HORROR!)

Meanwhile Axey was staring at Ninjey who had just made a very disturbing confession.

Because Ninjey had burned the records of their conversation I have no proof it existed but since I AM THE AUTHOR i shall just TYPE IT AGAIN.

I think it went like this. :D

Axey: WHY DONT YOU WANT TO RULE THE WORLD? RULING WORLDS IS FUN! REMEMBER TOILETLAND?

Ninjey: NO!

Axey: PURPLEHATSYLVANIA?

Ninjey: NOOO!

Axey: LAND-WHERE-VALKYRIE-CAT-GETS-HARRASSED-BY-GOD -CAT-LAND?

Ninjey: He WHAT?

Axey: Do you NEVER read our text boxes?

Ninjey: No?

Axey: WELL, YOU SHOULD!

Ninjey: Kay…

Axey: Anyway, why don't you want to rule worlds?

Ninjey: WELL, it's becauseilikebeautifullegscat.

Axey: *stares* DON'T YOU KNOW BEAUTIFUL LEGS CAT IS A GUY?

Ninjey: THAT'S THE POINT! *covers mouth* OOPS!

Axey: UGAY, BRO?

Sylveon and Espeon were having a fight.

Sylveon: He is MINE, YOU FOOL!

Espeon: NO WAY! Umbreon has always liked ME!

Umbreon: *looks around nervously* Cut it out! EEVEELUTIONS ARE STARING!

Sure enough, Leafeon walked over.

Leafeon: SHUT UP, GIRLFRIENDS! FLAREON IS WAY CUTER!

Flareon: *suddenly appears behind umbreon with a 5 star creepy smile* I'm hiiiiddddiiinggg….can you find me?

Leafeon: And he just lost his charm.

Flareon:I don't like you anyway. I like Umbreon!

Umbreon: Shit.

Vaporeon: *walks over* WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GAY PEEPS NOWADAYS?!

Ninjey: *slashes into the room with his ninja sword* WHY? WHY CAN'T I BE WITH THE ONE I LOVE?

Flareon: OMIGOSH! A GAYLORD! *gets a samurai sword* I WILL SAVE YOU MY DARLING!

*chases Ninjey out*

Ninjey: WHYYYY? *Runs and cries* MY LIFE SUCKS!

Jolteon:*comes along* Oh, LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! *chase Flareon out as well*

Glaceon: *stalked Jolteon* MY HERO!

Espeon: WELL, that's great for YOU.

Sylveon: BUT UMBREON IS STILL MINE!

Umbreon: NO WAY! I LIKE GLACEON! *blushes*

Glaceon: 0_0 (for 3 minutes)

Meanwhile, Eevee was watching all of this in amusement.

Eevee: EEVEELUTIONS ARE FAIL.

Jolteon: You realize YOU ARE ONE TOO?

Eevee: *drops his popcorn* NOOOO! WHYYYY? I WAS A FFOOOOOOooooooooolllllllllll…

Meanwhile, Lilac was typing all of this up.

Lilac hopes you folks will not leave more than 3 reviews at any one time.

Lilac thanks you. (Unless you didn't listen...then she's gonna creep into your room and kill you and laugh evilly at you.)

Lilac doesn't want to become a creepypasta so just ignore that.


End file.
